freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Tau
Kamen Rider Tau '''(仮面ライダータウ) is the nineth Kamen Rider of Kamen Rider 555. The motif of this Rider were based on the greek letter Tau (Ττ). Like most of the Rider Gears that Smart Brain developed, the Tau Gear can only be worn by Orphnochs or humans with Orphnoch DNA. Kamen Rider Tau '''Statistics *'Height': 180cm *'Weight': 79kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 37t *'Kicking power': 52t *'Maximum jump height': 174m *'Maximum running speed': 76m/2.2s Armor Features The Tau Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor only exists after the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite and the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Tau Driver. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Tau, this path is purple when transforming, yellow after transformed. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. sorse punch power *'Sol Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Tau Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. *'Ultimate Finder': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems and have an unlimited amount of X-ray vision. Tau Gear Equipments Tau Driver (タウドライバー, Tau Doraibā) The Tau''' Driver''' are designated "'SB-900B", this transformation device was developed by Smart Brain as a mean to protect the Orphnoch King. The Tau Driver was designed for specific compatibility with the Tau Phone, generating the photon streams that form the Tau Armor when the Mission Memory is installed into the phone. If the belt is removed, the armor will dissolving. Tau Phone (タウフォン, Tau Fon) The Tau Phone are designated "SB-900P", the slide cellphone device is the control unit of the Tau Gear, the primary storage place for a Mission Memory as transgenerator that powers the Tau Gear. When the phone is transformed into Phone Blaster Mode, it can be used for long range attacks with the Tau Pointer used to boost its abilities. It is also capable of functioning as a normal cell phone. Tau Command Codes *'9-0-0-ENTER (Standing By)': This code of "9-0-0-ENTER" allowing the user to transform into Kamen Rider Tau. *'1-0-3-ENTER' (Single Mode): This code of "1-0-6-ENTER" is allows for Tau to convert the Tau Phone into the Phone Blaster. The Blaster can fire a continuous beam of Photon Energy for about 3 seconds. It has 16 shots until it must be recharged. *'1-0-6-ENTER (Burst Mode)': This code of "1-0-6-ENTER" is allows for Isaga to convert the Tau Phone into the Phone Blaster. The Blaster can fire 3 round bursts of Photon Energy. It has 9 bursts until it must be recharged. *'2-7-9-ENTER' (Recharge): This code of "2-7-9-ENTER" is allows for Tau to give the Phone Blaster a five second recharge. *'ENTER' (Exceed Charge): This code of "ENTER" is allows for Tau to execute a "EXCEED CHARGE" attack depending on the item that user has inserted the Tau Mission Memory into, sending a burst of power from the Tau Driver, along the Photon Streams, to the weapon in question giving it a tremendous power boost, and in some cases extra abilities. *'7-9-0-0-ENTER (Summon Strahlskige)': This code of "7-9-0-0-ENTER" is allows to summon the Strahlskige. *'CALL (Cancelling Transformation)': Pressing the "END CALL" button will switch off the Tau Driver and cause the Luna Foam and Luna Metal to disappear, cancelling transformation. Tau Mission Memory (タウミッションメモリー, Tau Misshon Memorī) An small metallic card key with the Tau symbol on it. When this device is inserted into various parts of the Tau Gear, it turns them into powerful weaponry and allowing the weapon to "EXCEED CHARGE" after pressing "ENTER" on the Tau Phone. Tau Shot (タウショット, Tau Shotto) The Tau Shot were designated "SB-900C", this knuckle duster-like device was developed by Smart Brain as a means to protect the Orphnoch King constructed in the shape of an ordinary digital camera. The Tau Shot was designed for specific compatibility with Tau Mission Memory, transforming into an energy powered knuckle-duster that Tau can use his Grand Impact punch attack. Tau Pointer (タウポインター, Tau Pointā) Designated "SB-900M", this monocular-like device was developed by Smart Brain as a means to protect the Orphnoch King. The Tau Pointer was designed for specific compatibility with Tau Mission Memory, attached to either Power Anklet for Tau execute his Rider Kick called the Magna Smash, producing an energy drill around his foot while executing the deathblow. Tau Gunsword (タウガンソード, Tau Gansōdo) The Tau Gunsword 'are designated '"SB-900GS", these gunsword were developed by Smart Brain as a mean to protect the Orphnoch King. The Tau Pointer was designed for specific compatibility with Tau Mission Memory for Tau to execute an "EXCEED CHARGE".While in Sword Mode, it can initiated the "Stinger Stab" (スティンガースタブ), where Tau Gunsword were producing an energy sword before charge at the target to deliver the deathblow. While in Gun Mode, it can initiated "Strider Shoot" (ストライダーシュート), where Tau Gunsword were producing an energy shoot before shoot at the target to deliver the deathblow. Strahlskige (ストレスキーゲ, Sutoresukīge) The Sthrahlskige 'are designated '"SB-900JS", Strahlskige is an high-speed and hydrogen-powered jet ski with A.l which serves as transport unit for Kamen Rider Tau. Strahlskige were allowing to hover across the land and soar in the air. The Strahlskige are armed with two machineguns, two 6-tube missile launchers, two vulcan cannons and an torpedo launcher which capable to retracable. Unlike either Faiz's Auto Vajin or Kaixa's Side Basshar, Strahlskige wasn't capable to transform instead. With Strahlskige, Kamen Rider Tau can initiated "Vortex Smash" Rider Kick, where Tau charge at the enemy with high speed before jump off and executed his Vortex Smash. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Andy Prayitno (Category Page) Category:Kamen rider 555